


Tender Nights

by Wicked_Anon



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Anon/pseuds/Wicked_Anon
Summary: Tamer always makes sure Tiso feels good when they play their games. For once he wants to return the favor.
Relationships: God Tamer & Tiso (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Tender Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Vibes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399153) by [MirrorDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorDragon/pseuds/MirrorDragon). 



> This was mostly self-indulgent but I feel like I did good! So here you go! A smutty romantic probably a little tooth-rotting sweet TisoTamer fic.

Another game finished. God Tamer made sure to break whatever pride Tiso had left this time around. Though, despite everything in his body screaming at him, he really couldn’t complain. She slept soundly beside him, her face relaxed. Her shell still gave off a soft glow, the adrenaline from her personal power rush giving her a radiance. She always looked so alive, so predatory when she took him. If nothing else, he would happily do it all over again just to see the look on her face, the glint in her eye. It made him smile just thinking about it. He shivered a bit at the thought. It’s not like he was really complaining about taking part in her games. In the end, he always felt absolutely amazing afterward. 

Her sleeping figure shifted, and her head turned to face him. Her breath was soft, her chest slowly rising and falling in natural peace. He should feel odd. Staring at a murderous champion of the Colosseum of Fools. A strong woman with blood on her hands and broken down a stubborn man’s pride with little else but a lift of his chin. But instead, his heart fluttered. He felt at peace, a warm bubbling sensation rising from his gut to his chest. He even found himself smiling soundly, taking in every detail he could see. Her beautiful ebony shell. The lumafly dimly lighting the walls of her room cast just enough for him to take in the scar on her eye. The ridges weren’t as straight as they perceived to be, small points in the lines indicating shakiness in the hands of her opponent. Her antenna was a lot thicker than he swears he remembered them. Though still thin they looked more like string than hair. Her soft lips were plump from how much she’d kissed him. Every detail on her face made his smile a little wider until he giggled a small bit to himself.

“God Tamer...You’re something incredible.” He began, brushing a hand against the side of her face, feeling the surprisingly smooth texture of her cheeks.

“You can't get any better. You’ve always been so completely perfect. Even in battle, or seeing you take control. When you’re tripped up on power you get this glint in your eyes and this radiance, like you’re glowing and  _ alive _ . Even when you’re just asleep, or reading. You’re like the moon. Bright and beautiful and mysterious. Something no one can perfectly understand... I can't believe I've ever been able to call you mine. I'm so lucky, so blessed. Life was never perfect, but you make life worth living in so many ways... I love you. And that's something I'm proud to say."

He ended his little tangent with a soft sigh. He would never have the courage to say all of that to her face, despite his wishes. His hands rested at his sides, fiddling with the sheets as an overwhelming urge filled him. He wanted to kiss her. More than anything else at that moment. It became overwhelming, quickly filling his chest and urging him to do so. 

_ But she’s asleep? And that’d be creepy, Tiso. Come on. _

He shook his head, ignoring the strong urge. He’d get the chance some other time, he swore.

Tiso shivered as the unmistakable feeling of a hand wrapped around his antenna and pulled. His head spun for a moment before his brain caught up with what was happening. He relaxed, feeling God Tamer’s lips press against his. It was so sweet, something so much softer than he ever expected from her. She released his antenna, moving her hand to hold his cheek, and he couldn’t bring himself to hold back the content moan that let itself up. 

God Tamer pulled away, looking him in the eyes with fondness, treasure. Like he was a glimmering coin, a precious gem. He couldn’t imagine the expression on his own face.

“I’m awake, little fool.”

Her voice was soft, expecting. He went for it, softly sliding their lips together again, kissing in the soft dim light of the lumafly. He felt pride bubble in his chest, felt content, warm. It was such an overwhelming feeling, pushing him for more. He wanted more from her. He wanted to give more to her. He wanted her. To see her smile, to hear her laugh. It was stronger than anything her games brought him.

God Tamer pulled back again, and Tiso could feel his heart racing. He wasn’t done yet. He wanted more. He wanted to make her feel what he was feeling. Bubbly and urging and so damn warm. Not hot, like he’d ever expected. Warm. Like he had his own personal sun warming him from the inside.

“What were you saying about me, my little fool?” 

She was teasing him, and he knew it. But really, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He kissed her lips tenderly, his hand against her cheek, holding her there for him to savor. Not a plea. Not the result of one of their games. Overwhelming want and lust. Complete, unfiltered love.

“You’re beautiful.” He muttered, pressing a kiss to her soft cheek.

“You’re bright.” Another kiss to her sharp jaw.

“You’re mysterious.” Another to the top of her neck.

“You’re amazing.” Down her neck. Slowly, sensually. Giving meaning to every kiss, every movement of his lips. His hands found hers, and they effortlessly tangled together.

“You’re as amazing as the moon. My night sky.” Another to her lips, pressing hard. He pushed her back into the moss-filled mattress, and she let him guide her. Trusted him to do as he pleased. His chest felt ready to burst with how much it meant to him.

He kissed her neck again, gently nipping at her shell, playful and daunting. He trailed kisses down her shoulders, down her arms, kissing her hand and then moving to her chest. He held her hands, her calloused fingertips so familiar and welcome. He left kisses down her chest, no inch went untouched. Her breath picked up its pace, and he could faintly hear her heart in her chest. 

“Tiso.”

His name fell from her lips. Not begging, not a plead, not a command. Still, he looked at her and smiled. An unspoken question he barely caught sat on her lips, and he didn’t hesitate to kiss it away.

“You’re incredible, Tamer. For once, let me pamper you. Is that okay?”

She smiled, the red tint painting her cheeks deepening just a little.

“Yeah,” She whispered, something Tiso hadn’t heard from her filling her words. “That’s fine.”

Tiso smiled and went about his way. He kissed her stomach, toned by years of fighting and training. His hands traced her hips, slowly moving lower along with him. He placed a kiss to her hip bones, kissing in a V around her essence. She shivered a bit as he went past, placing kisses to her thighs, hands tracing her legs. He pressed kisses down her thighs and back up, easing closer to her sex. Her breath seemed to hitch the closer he got. He stopped, grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze, grabbing her attention.

“Is this okay?”

He hardly recognized his own voice, full of concern, and want, and warmth. God Tamer nodded quickly, urging him to keep going. He smiled softly, placing his lips against her sex and kissing softly. He could feel the heat of her arousal, feel her wetness on his lips. She left out a soft moan, one that sounded like she’d been holding back. It excited him more than he cared to admit. He pressed one heated kiss, then another, getting a feel for her taste, and giving her a feel for his lips. He heard excited moans catch in her throat, felt her legs shake. He was being far too soft, and he knew it. But he couldn’t help it. He wanted to savor this. Savor her.

“Tiso, please…”

Her words were quiet and breathless. It sent lightning down his spine listening to her voice. He stopped, looking up at her, looking for any sign of discomfort.

“More.”

It wasn’t a plea. It was a command. Soft, and breathless, and he was still the one at her mercy. That thought made heat coil in his stomach. Who was he to deny her?

“As you wish, my goddess.”

The nickname made her shiver visibly, and he lived for it. His lips pressed to her mound, and he felt the tip of her clit against his lips. He inhaled sharply. She was far more aroused than she was letting on. He wrapped his lips around it and suckled gently. Her hands gripped the sheets and her legs shook. He drank up the high pitched moan that made its way past her lips. It urged him on in ways a plea never could. He did it again, a little harder, abusing his power just a bit. Her head sunk into the pillow and her back arched just a little. He tried again, lapping at her folds with his tongue. She tasted so sweet. Like honey, or champagne. Intoxicating. Every sound, every twitch sent sparks down his spine. Listening to every movement, every sharp intake of breath when he did it just right. Sweet moans spilled from her mouth. Nothing loud, nothing over the top. Every sound she made was sweet, high pitched. She sounded innocent.

“Tiso, little fool. My Tiso. My-”

His name fed into his desire as it fell from her lips. It urged him. Keep going. Make her feel good. Make her feel special. Her clit twitched in against his lips, growing, her body begging for more. His tongue dipped past her folds, to the heart of her core. Her back arched as he tasted her from the inside, pressing against a little bundle of nerves. Her moans echoed off the wall, her breath loud in his ears. 

“Tiso. My Tiso. My little fool. So good for me. Keep going.”

She was close. He knew it, and he wasn’t stopping. In and out, playing with her clit, then back in. Making her pleasure overwhelming in just the right ways. His hand found hers, and he let her hold it. She squeezed tighter the closer she got. Her walls contracted and relaxed, clenching around his tongue.

“My Tiso. My little fool, my-”

She came with a yell. Her essence dripped onto his tongue. Sweet, thick. Pure honey in his mouth. He couldn’t help but sigh at her taste, satisfied. 

She relaxed, panting heavily. Tiso pressed a kiss to her mound, then up her stomach. God Tamer cupped his cheek, smiling at him fondly.

“My little fool. Such a good boy. I love you too.”

She kissed him, not caring about her mess still on his lips. He melted into her, still holding her hand. He laid against her chest, cuddling her and warming her with her afterglow. He pulled the covers over their nude bodies, eyes drifting shut in content silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to call out typos and shit if you want ^^;


End file.
